1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of an electrical connector for open/close type, and in particular to an electrical connector comprising a cover member which can be opened and closed. An adapted connector can be inserted into the electrical connector as the cover member is opened. The cover member can be closed when the electrical connector is not used. Whatever the cover member is in the state of open or close, the electrical connector can meet the requirements of thin size and easy carrying.
2. The Related Art
Following the improvement of the technologies, a variety of communication apparatuses are produced satisfying the requirements of utilized conveniently, enhanced functions, small size and carry easily. These apparatuses transmit and receive signals through the signal cable. Accordingly, the related signal receiver or storage device of most desktop Personal Computer (PC), portable PC or other electronic products are provided with the electrical connector of standard specification. Please refer to FIG. 11. PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) card 100 is used for communication link, such as linking the communication of portable PC and Ethernet LAN (Local Area Network) or linking the Data/Fax modem (modulator-demodulator) to the subscriber telephone system. Therefore, the electrical connector 10a is complied with the standard specification of RJ series equipped on the side of the PCMCIA card 100, such as RJ11, RJ45 connectors, etc. When the communication link is worked, one end of a communication plug is connected with the Ethernet LAN and the other end inserted in the electrical connector 10a of the PCMCIA card 100, the signals transmitting and receiving can be achieved.
Nevertheless, the above-mentioned electrical connector 10a has following problems under operation                (1) The electrical connector 10a of RJ series is the standard specification, so it has a specific size. However, the regular thickness of PCMCIA card 100 is much less than the specific thickness of the electrical connector 10a of RJ series. As shown in FIG. 11, the PCMCIA card 100 has a larger thickness of the side of the electrical connector 10a. The larger thickness causes the larger size of the PCMCIA card 100, and it also bring user the inconvenient of store and carry. Furthermore, as the portable PC, the assembly of the electrical connector 10a within the portable PC will be limited by the size of the electrical connector 10a.         (2) The insert hole of the electrical connector 10a is exposed outside, it may causes the dust cover on the terminals and the defect of electrical contact.        
In order to solve the foregoing problems, there is a prior art of an electrical connector for open/close type as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,013. The electrical connector comprises: a base member having an upper face defining an aperture; a cover member for opening and closing the aperture of the base member; means defining a receiving face disposed in the base member for receiving a counter electrical connector having a rectangular parallelopiped shape; at least one terminal member disposed in the base member, and being elastically in contact with a terminal of the counter electrical connector, the cover member being pivotally supported in one end portion of said base member for rotation between an opened position and a closed position, the cover member defining thereby an axis of rotation, the cover member and the receiving face of the base member forming an accommodating space for the counter electrical connector when the cover member is in its opened position, and the cover member and the receiving face sandwiching the counter electrical connector; an engagement mechanism engageable with an engagement portion of the counter electrical connector, thereby preventing the counter electrical connector from slipping out of the base member; and an open position restricting mechanism for restricting an open angle of said cover member with respect to the base member, the cover member defining a back face and the receiving face defining a supporting face which is substantially parallel to the back face of the cover member when the cover member is in its opened position.
The above-mentioned electrical connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,013, the cover member is only pivotally supported in one side of the base member by a pivot. While the cover member is in the open state, the cover member is rotary up to open an angle of inclination for counter connector inserted obliquely in the electrical connector. However, the pivot may escape from the pivotal hole of the electrical connector because the excessive up forces while open the cover member, and it causes the cover member separated from the base member. Therefore, the assembly of the electrical connector is unstable. Although the cover member of the electrical connector would be drawn back to a thin condition in the close state, the cover member has an angle of inclination when it is in open state. It causes the electrical connector has a specific thickness while the counter connector inserted. Accordingly, the electrical connector has a larger size while it is in operation.